


Host

by Kajitsu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe: Ouran High School Host Club, First Kiss, Fluff, Host!Yuu, Kissing, M/M, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, References to Ouran High School Host Club, YuuMika Week, Yuumika Week 2017, mikayuu, owari no serafu, owari no seraph - Freeform, yuumika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajitsu/pseuds/Kajitsu
Summary: DAY 1 PROMPT:AUor Crossover・Crossover: Ouran High School Host Club





	Host

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I had this idea, I love it sm

Mikaela wanders through the wide corridors of his new high school. The school is incredibly large and elaborate, causing any students to get lost if they don't follow the right route to their classes. Mikaela had been wanting to go the school's library to study, but ended up getting lost along the way. Since it's after school, not many students are hanging out in  the hallways and many teachers have left.

Because of his outstanding academic grades, Mikaela was able to get into Ouran Academy through recommendation. That involved leaving his old city, Nagoya and his friends to move to Bunkyo, Tokyo to attend the school mainly for students with rich families. Mikaela easily blended in with the crowd, however. With his poised posture, pale skin, blond hair and heavenly deep blue eyes, no one could tell that he had been living in a tiny apartment with his sister while attending public school. It helps that he naturally has a coldexpression plastered on his face for majority of the day, almost seeming snobbish.

Mikaela continues to stride through the hallway, constantly adjusting his black neck tie and stiff, blue uniform jacket. The heels of his shoes click through the corridors, breaking the silence. Fed up with not being able to find the library, he catches a sign hanging from the wall above a large door.

'Third Music Room'

Mikaela strides closer to it and presses his ear to the door. Not hearing any chattering nor musical instruments playing, he carefully opens the door.  
As he's pulling on it, an almost blinding light causes him to squint, not able to see what's in front of him until the light dims down and his eyes adjust.

In the grand room lay rose petals scattered along the floor, a brilliant red carpet placed in the middle. As his crystal blue eyes follow the carpet, they meet with a group of boys all staring at him amusedly.

Mikaela's heart thumps anxiously, seeing as this room is occupied. His eyes are wide as he stares back at the boys who are grinning at him. He feels his blond hair moving slightly due to the fans above them, and he can't help but feeling majestic in such a luxurious room like this. He quickly turns around, hoping the boys didn't catch his face enough to be able to recognize it later on. Just as he's about to walk out, a hand grips his wrist.

Mikaela yanks his head around, eyes wide as they fixate on the boy's in front of him. His lips are pink as they smile gently to him. His skin is tan and cheekbones prominent. But most of all, Mikaela can't stop staring at those brilliant green eyes, popping out like precious emeralds. He's dressed in the same uniform as Mikaela's and has a small pin at his chest, showing that he's just a year ahead of him. Mikaela stills gawks at the boy in front of him, not believing his amazingly attractive features as his face tinges red.

"It seems like we have a lost kitty." His voice is even and soft. He steps closer to Mikaela, slightly taller than him. Placing two fingers on Mikaela's chin, he tilts his face up and leans closer.  "No, a prince," he purrs.

Mikaela pushes the hand away and stumbles back, staring at Yuuichirou.

"I'm sorry, I scared you didn't I?" He gives Mikaela a small, friendly smile before bowing down. "My name is Amane Yuuichirou." Straightening back up, he holds an arm out with his palm open. "And welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" He exclaims.

Mikaela stands still with an eyebrow raised, and clearly confused. He glances over at the other boys who are now busying themselves and looks back over to Yuuichirou who's grinning enthusiastically at him. Mikaela's lips are straight, not amused with what's going on.

Yuuichirou notices the blond's interest diminishing, so he loses his elegant act for a second. "Sorry, that was really corny," he chuckles. Suddenly, his act is back and he gently pick up his costumer's hand. "What is your name, prince?"

Mikaela blushes at the title, but tries to control it with all his strength. "I'm Shindo Mikaela." He informs quietly. "I should really get going, I just needed a place to study and didn't know that this room was occupied. I'm sorry for disturbing." His cold expression is out uncontrollably again.

Yuuichirou chases after him. "No, no, no. You weren't disturbing us at all. We were waiting for someone to come by," Yuuichirou grins at him and takes his hand again, leading Mikaela further into the room. "We're the only ones here, the room is large and it's relatively quiet. You can study here, if you want." He suggests.

Mikaela contemplates it as he allows himself to be dragged to the other side of the room. Yuuichirou brings him over to a pink sofa, gesturing him to sit down. Mikaela glances around at the large chandelier and fancy cutlery. "What is this place?" He asks as he looks around the room.

Yuuichirou settles down next to him and pours hot tea into the cups already sitting there.

"This is where girls from our school who have too much time on their hands come to be entertained by us, the hosts," Yuuichirou informs as he places the teacup in front of Mikaela. "There are six hosts currently; me, Guren, Goshi, Crowley, Shiho and Yoichi. We all have a 'type' that we go by and that's how we act with our costumers. The girls request whoever they want to be hosted by, and that's how you gain popularity."

Mikaela nods, staring down at the tea that's been placed in front of him. "What's your type, then," he asks shyly.

Yuuichirou smirks. "I'm the princely type," he purrs.

"You called me a prince," he murmurs quietly.

Yuuichirou leans in closely to Mikaela's red face, staring at the wide, beautiful, blue eyes. "And what's better than two Prince's together?"

Mikaela sputters and tries to lean back.

"I'm surprised no one has mistaken you for a host. Actually, I'm surprised no one has mistaken you for an actual prince." Yuuichirou brings a tanned hand up to tuck back golden hair. "You are exceptionally beautiful," he whispers just so that only Mikaela can hear. He enjoys the sputtering and red deepening on the pale skin.

After an embarrassing pause from Mikaela, he finally asks, "so what do you with the girls?"

Yuuichirou's green eyes glint mischievously as he leans back on the sofa. "We woo them, tell them pleasing things, and treat them like princess. But you're different, Mikaela. We've never had a male guest."

"Ah, you can just call me 'Mika'," he mumbles.

"Okay, Mika- _chan_ ," he purrs.

"Just Mika's fine," he chuckles nervously.

Yuuichirou suddenly leans closer to him. " _Mika-chan_ ," he whines into his ear.

Mikaela jolts and shudders from the light breath on his sensitive ear and he stares at Yuuichirou's proud grin.

"You're beautiful, too," he states confidently, murmuring it so that Yuuichirou won't fully hear.

Instead, he smiles widely at Mikaela. Not teasingly, but genuine. His cheeks also take on a matching color to Mikaela's.

They both find themselves leaning closer to each other. Eyes fixated on each other, and noses almost bumping. Yuuichirou lifts a hand to cup Mikaela's cheek and closes the gap between them.

They softly place a kiss on each other's lips and stay like that, savoring the feeling before kissing again and again.

The soft, plush lips are all he feels before Mikaela parts them and gazes into Yuuichirou's emerald eyes, seeing them squinting as shy smiles plaster across their faces. Mikaela doesn't mind this school.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this!! I probably will!!11!


End file.
